Maps
by suzukeii
Summary: So I'm following the map that leads to you. One-sided heartsoulshipping. Based off of Maroon 5's eponymous song - I was feeling a bit inspired.


_No new messages._

I press the refresh button again.

_No new messages._

Again. And again. And again, for so long, I haven't bothered keeping track of how many times. Part of me knows I won't see what I want, but the other part is still idiotically hoping. Why do I even bother. It's not really a question anymore.

I'm still asking though: Why did she go? We had such a good time together; had I been too naïve to think it would last? I always figured we'd grow up and then just naturally fall together, with a deeper love than ever before. Ever since she left for her journey, I'd felt a bit...lonely. Empty. We'd shared so much in our childhoods that it seemed like someone had just just cut out a part of me. There was so much to miss, from our late night conversations about the profundity of the shape of macaroni to the constant bickering that would be resolved within seconds.

But even that I could deal with. I would just meet up with her every once in a while, eventually she'd settle back down, and we would resume the old, comfortable relationship we'd enjoyed before. But it was when I first saw her walking around with that Silver guy when I realised how stupid I'd been. I should've gone with her. Protected her. Loved her, every step of the way. But now I was stuck with a Pokegear devoid of messages, while hers was chock-full of them.

So why did she run off like that, when there was so much love for her in her hometown? You see, that's the million-pokedollar question. No one knows what goes on in that girl's head. I- _we_ had always been there for her. It takes a village to raise a child, my grandmother says. I encouraged her when she was starting to lose faith; I carried her back home when she'd broken an ankle hiking; I was always there to support her, every inch of the way. When she left without any notice, I felt...betrayed. She wasn't there when I wanted her. When I needed her.

I started my own trip around Johto soon after her. To catch up, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to. Our paths would cross without warning, and I looked forward to those chance encounters. It was as though we were contractually bound by fate. I liked to think so. We talked on the phone frequently, so even when I couldn't see her face, I'd still hear her happy voice. I tried to look past any ill-will toward her.

"Oh, so you're in Azalea Town now?"

And to Azalea Town I would go. My map was my lifeline. To her. And even if I didn't know where she was, I'd go hunting for her anyway. I just couldn't help it.  
>And I'm still looking. Even after we haven't kept in touch for so long, I continue following my map to her. I continue to search her out.<p>

* * *

><p>I've been walking this entire time. I finally look up from the Pokegear to see the familiar surroundings of Cherrygrove, the quaint houses and the soft sounds of waves lapping against the shore. The scent of flowers and nostalgia. I try to ignore the flood of memories, but the dam I put up splinters and breaks, wide open. My hands ball into fists at my sides, and I almost forget the device I'm holding in a crushing grip between my fingers. It's all I can do to stop the hot, angry tears that threaten to leak out.<p>

The silence of the empty streets is interrupted by a ping from my Pokegear. Without much enthusiasm, I bring it up to look at the screen.

_One new message._

The mystery of it all. Teasing me, taunting me, trying to get my hopes up. My hand is shaking as I tap the screen.

**Lyra **_13:04  
><em>_Are you coming yet?_

My heart stops. Coming? I don't even know where she is. The cryptic message sits in front of me, waiting for an answer. I quickly switch over to the map function and my eyes scan over the region, searching out possible places. I barely decide on checking the routes near the League before another ping comes.

_One new message._

Telling me where to go.

**Lyra **_13:05  
><em>_Sorry, Ethan. Wrong number._

To hell.

That day, I'm sure some lucky kid picked up a map card for their Pokegear off the street. Too bad it's broken and soiled beyond repair after being ground into the dirt with a sneaker heel.

I wasn't going to be following any more maps.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you, but I love me some Ethan angst. The implied soulsilvershipping doesn't hurt, either. I prefer it, in fact. But I still love Ethan to pieces. Lyra can have Silver, I don't care.<strong>

**I kind of picture the Pokegear applications as big microchips that you can put in and take out/replace whenever you feel like it. In the games, though, it seems like they're just cards that you scan once and never use again. Oh, well. My author powers command that I ignore this fallacy.**


End file.
